Embodiments herein generally relate to electrostatographic printers and copiers or reproduction machines, and more particularly, concerns an apparatus that includes an interposer having a decurler.
Embodiments herein comprise an apparatus that includes a printing engine and an interposer adapted to receive printed sheets from the printing engine. The interposer adds insert sheets between printed sheets. The interposer includes a decurler positioned within the interposer so as to decurl the printed sheets after the interposer adds the insert sheets. The printing engine adds a curl to the printed sheets and the decurler removes the curl from the printed sheets. The decurler can comprise a roller-based decurler, a heated decurler, a pressure based decurler, and/or a moisture-vacuum based decurler.
The decurler is positioned to be as distant from the printing engine as confines of the interposer will allow. Thus, the decurler is positioned adjacent the paper exit of the interposer. More specifically, the decurler is positioned within the interpose to allow the printed sheets to cool and is positioned to receive the printed sheets a preset time after the printing engine prints the printed sheets. These and other features are described in, or are apparent from, the following detailed description.